


A spoonful of sugar

by Tomicaleto



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Girls go out for ice-cream, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Akko's plans to share something new with her two friends doesn't work out as she hoped it would, but that won't stop her from having a good time in the end.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Sucy Manbavaran & Lotte Yanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A spoonful of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Sloaners Summerfest Bingo Event!  
> Since it's winter in Argentina, I'm adapting my prompts to winter situations (I'll put which ones I used at the end notes)
> 
> I love this series, it's so light hearted and fun. And also it's not usual to have a majorly female cast with not even a hint of fanservice. Gotta love that

“Akko! Slow down!” Lotte’s sweet voice rang across the street. She was holding onto her broom and her breathing was agitated. Next to her, Sucy stood silently. 

“But Lotte! That was the third place we checked! And they didn’t have coconut flavour, I want to find some before we have to go back!” Akko turned around and puffed out her cheeks. “How can someone claim to be the best ice-cream shop in town and not have coconut flavour?” 

“It may be related to the fact that it’s the middle of winter, Akko.” Deadpanned Sucy, when the two girls caught up with her. “The stranger or more uncommon ones are not bought during seasons were sales drop.” 

Akko pouted. “It’s not a strange one!” 

“You like it, so I think that makes it strange by default.” 

“Sucy!” Whined Akko, exaggerating the ‘y’ on her mouth. “Don’t be mean!” 

“She’s right, Sucy,” started Lotte, always trying to calm things down. “I’m sure it tastes great, Akko, but Sucy is not wrong about coconut flavour not being sold at this moment. Here, the map says there is still one store left that may have some. But slow down! We still have time to spare.” 

“And I’m sure professor Ursula won’t scold us too much if we’re a bit late.” Conceded Sucy, petting Akko on her head, as if she were a dog. 

Akko looked like she wanted to protest for a second, but then let out a huge sigh, for the sake of being dramatic, before smiling widely. “Alright! Let’s go!”

The streets where mostly empty, with some couples walking around town. Little mounds of snow gathered around the streets’ corners and on low ceilings. With the sun starting to set for the day, the whole place was tinted with a warm, golden colour. It looked like a painting. It brought silly smiles to the girls’ faces. The magic of sunset was truly invigorating for witches.

“It should be around… here!” Said Lotte, when her wand, which was being used as a compass, stopped her soft vibrations. The shop was tiny, with a colourful awning. They entered, tiny sounds of pleasure escaping them when they were wrapped by the warmth inside the place. 

“Welcome, welcome!” Said an old lady behind the counter. “Look at you three, lovely girls! What can I help you with?”  
“Hello, ma’am!” Akko eagerly approached her. “We are looking for a special ice-cream flavour!”

The woman let out a hearty laugh. “I figured that when you came into my shop. Not many people eat ice-cream during this time of the year.”

“We know it’s unusual.” Agreed Akko. “But I want my friends here to try my favourite flavour in the whole world.” 

Lotte shook her head at Akko’s remark. 

“And what is this special taste you’ve been looking for?” 

And then, the unexpected happened. Akko, normally outspoken and cheerful, turned shy. After trying and failing, she seemed to subdue a little. “Do you, perhaps, have some coconut ice-cream?” The hope in her voice was still obvious. 

The woman’s smile fell a little, making the three girls sigh, disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. We try not to buy less common flavours to avoid the ice-cream to go to waste.” 

Akko hid her sad pout and forced a huge smile on her face. “It’s alright, ma’am, have a nice day!” 

The girls left the place, the lady promising them to get some coconut flavour for the spring break. That seemed to cheer Akko up a bit. 

“We should go back.” She proposed. Sucy and Lotte stared at each other, communicating wordlessly. 

“Uhm, Akko? We still have some time left before having to go back. Perhaps we could go to our usual coffee shop and drink something warm, wouldn’t you like that?” Offered Lotte, with a kind voice. 

Akko’s whole demeanor changed in a second. Already starting to get excited again, she jumped in her place while Sucy shook her head gently, mumbling something teasing under her breath. 

\---

Minutes later, the guy from the coffee shop was welcoming them, suggesting different kinds of teas and hot chocolate. They settled for a green tea mix and looked around, seeing if something new was added to the magic collection while they waited. 

By the time they were sitting on the little table, Lotte had selected a new spells’ book and Sucy was writing down a list of rare ingredients she was planning to purchase before they left. Akko had picked up a racing brooms magazine and was distractedly turning the pages.   
She suddenly raised her head, her eyes shining with a new idea. 

“Excuse me, sir!” She almost shouted. “Do you perhaps have a ice-cream menu we can check?” The guy hummed, thinking about it. 

“We don’t have ice-cream specifically,” he began, “but there must be a dessert menu around here, give me a minute.” 

And then he had handed them a little pink card with a list of sweets and pastries to buy. Akko looked at it avidly. 

“Aha!” She cheered. “Can we have a Harlequin ice-cream? To share, please!”

“What are you doing, Akko?” Asked Lotte, looking confused.

“I wanted to try my favourite flavour with you two, but since that’s not possible, we can share another type of ice-cream! It’ll be fun!”

Lotte gapped a little at her, before a small grin replaced her confused expression. Sucy seemed absorbed in her list, quietly listing everything under her breath, in order to remember it all. 

The guy brought an ice-cream bowl to the table. It had three cream balls, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry, covered with a bit of syrup. It made Sucy look up from her list and purse her lips together. 

“What’s wrong?” Lotte had noticed her expression and was growing concerned again. 

“Nothing bad, I just don’t really like strawberry.” Lotte nodded, understanding. 

“I see, I must say I’m not fond of chocolate that much either.” She quietly confessed. 

Akko grabbed a delicate spoon and grinned. “That’s great, I don’t like vanilla at all, I can leave it for you two, just share the rest with me!” 

“Sounds like a good idea!” Agreed Lotte, picking up her own spoon. 

The ice-cream was sweet on their mouths, the cold sensation making a nice contrast with the hot tea and the calm ambience of the place. Without noticing, they ate the whole thing in minutes and soon the tower clock rang the hour for them to return. 

After paying for everything, they reached the Ley Line and mounted on their brooms. 

“This was very fun! Even if we didn’t find the coconut flavour in the end.” Said Akko. 

“Well, the old lady did say she was going to get you some for spring.” Casually remarked Sucy, with Lotte nodding next to her. 

“You’re right! Maybe we could ask the rest of the girls to join us next time!” Akko let out an excited laugh and with that, they began their flight back to the Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were: Coconuts + Ice-cream sharing
> 
> Perfect for a silly fic about friends doing things together


End file.
